


Possibly Maybe (I'm Falling For You)

by WooziOveralls (thenightbird)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, I never write fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Not really though, Sweet, Youtuber AU, Youtuber!Seungkwan, ive never written a truly fluffy fanfic in all of my fanfic writer life, like hansol is an idol and boo is an youtuber, theres a lot of texting, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: Hansol doesn’t blush.And there are no butterflies forming in his stomach.His heart isn’t fluttering over a Youtuber, shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO i got a prompt in my CuriousCat (@WooziOveralls hit me uP) asking for an au where hansol is an idol and seungkwan isn't and it took me forever to actually write it but i guess im happy enough with it now so eNJOY
> 
> (also im sorry the sequel of the earth laughs in flowers is in the works but i hit a writer block and wrote this instead)
> 
> NOTE: oh god i only now realized that i put the hours in military time im sORRY my brazilian ass still isn't used to using AM and PM i guess

Hansol huffs out a grunt as he turns around on his bed yet again. Not finding himself able to find a good position to fall asleep, he lays on his back, hearing Mingyu’s faint snoring coming from the other room and letting himself frown at the ceiling.

_The one day I can actually use to catch up on sleep a little._

He sighs out, giving up, and reaches his arm out for his phone and earphones; typing in his password, he takes a moment to decide on what to do before opening his Youtube app. The recommendations make him smile as they all show different stuff related to Seventeen, their small group of 12 that has been recently granted with two wins. Even though they have been debuted for a little less than an year, Hansol is both proud and quite surprised to say that they grew a lot in that year.

What he honestly doesn’t expect, though, is to see so many covers as he scrolls down. An idea strikes him and, before he’s able to think it over, he clicks on one of them, a girl who was covering the Mansae choreography.

One video leads to another and soon he ends up in a boy’s channel, full of covers and medleys of Seventeen’s songs -as well as other groups’ songs. The boy, who presents himself as Boo Seungkwan–even though is channel name is Boonon–has a beautiful voice and can play piano really well, using it in most of his medleys.

Seungkwan also tries to rap some of the hip hop unit’s parts and, as he explains in an earlier video, his youtube channel name is Boonon because his last name is Boo and Vernon is his bias, and when he raps he becomes Boonon. Hansol really can’t help but laugh at the cute reason behind the name.

But he doesn’t blush.

And there are no butterflies forming in his stomach.

His heart isn’t fluttering over a Youtuber, shut up.

Hansol watches video after video, dumbstruck at the boy’s talent, until he literally can’t keep his eyes open anymore and falls asleep with the boy’s sweet voice in his ears and a soft smile on his face.

* * *

 

Hansol ends up subscribing to Seungkwan’s channel with his private youtube account and feeling kind of stupid for developing a tiny crush on the boy. A crush he can barely even admit to himself but one that won’t go away no matter how much he tries.

He learns Seungkwan posts a video every Friday, and, sometimes, on Tuesdays, when, according to the boy, school doesn’t get in the way of being a Carat.

The youtuber is honestly endearing as fuck and Hansol always finds himself smiling dumbly whenever he watches one of his videos. Always hoping none of the other members have seen him giggling like a middle schooler with a crush at his phone.

He doesn’t expect, though, to be rendered speechless by the exact same boy only a month after finding the youtube channel.

It’s their last fansign for this album and the fans are lining up to have their small one on one talks to each of the members. Their long table is arranged by units today, Vocal first, Performance in the middle, and Hip Hop at the other end, with their leader, S.Coups, being the last one the fans are going to talk to. And that’s when Hansol sees him.

Boo Seungkwan.

Staring at him with a blush on his cheeks and bouncing on the balls of his feet. The boy is holding their newest album as carefully as one is able to hold onto something without dropping it on one hand; and on the other, a blue and pink bag which Hansol could only assume was holding gifts by the shapes it was being contorted into.

He snaps out of his thoughts once he notices that the fan’s time with Mingyu is almost over and that he’s the next one. Putting on a smile for the girl, he tries to ignore the feeling of Seungkwan’s eyes on him.

 _Stop, you creep, he’s just another fan._ He thinks to himself.

 _A very cute fan with the voice of an angel._ His brain replies.

_Shut up._

Although he feels like punching his own brain, the rest of that line of fans goes smoothly and it’s only at the end of the next line that he has to deal with his fate.

From the corner of his eye, Hansol notices that Seungkwan is already talking to Soonyoung, and that Wonwoo is next, and then Mingyu; and then Hansol himself. He keeps his composure, trying to make every fan feel special until his doom inevitably approaches and his brain stops working.

“Hi”

The voice startles Hansol out of his thoughts and his eyes focus on the face he has gotten used to seeing in his tiny phone screen. Seungkwan’s smile is wide and his eyes have a twinkle behind them and Hansol knows from watching his videos that it’s because he’s the boy’s favourite member from Seventeen; Hansol’s heart flutters and he just sits there with his mouth open for a few seconds before sputtering out the least thing he should say in a situation like this.

“I’ve watched your videos.”

_Wow, Hansol, you’re so fucking smooth._

There are a few seconds of silence in which Hansol can see the sudden confession downing in and Seungkwan’s cheeks turning a pretty shade of red as he averts his gaze down.

 _Great, I fucked up_.

“I–Sorry, that wasn’t supposed to come out that way.” He continues in a mumble as he feels his own cheeks heating up as well. He decides to look down at the album in front of him, at the baby blue post-it glued to one of his pictures, and smiles at the question.

What is a pickup line you would use on me?

Hansol’s eyes flicker from the post-it to the boy in question and it’s like a lightbulb turns on in his head and he quickly scribbles something down, knowing it’s probably the dumbest thing ever, but not caring one single bit as he writes a string of numbers under the line with a smiley face beside it- his phone number.

Their manager would kill him if he ever found out.

It’s worth the try, though.

Before their time is up, Hansol sneaks his hand forward and grips Seungkwan’s outstretched one, causing the boy to look up and see Hansol’s bright, yet soft, smile.

“For all that’s worth, you have one of the most beautiful voices I’ve ever heard” Hansol confesses, trying to sound confident, but feeling his cheeks get even hotter than before; he watches Seungkwan flush a deeper shade of red as well and grins shyly.

“Oh!” Seungkwan suddenly exclaims and lets go of Hansol’s hand, reaching for the bag he brought with him and coming up again with a small box, probably the biggest thing he had in there because there is no way he could fit twelve of those in there. The box, nicely wrapped with a black and silver wrap and a pretty white bow, is eye catching, and Hansol stares at it and then back at Seungkwan, who is shyly averting his gaze. “It’s pretty much nothing compared to, like, the IPhones you get, but...I hope you like it.”

Ah, there goes his heart again, fluttering like it doesn’t know how to do anything else.

Hansol really can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips; he reaches for Seungkwan’s hands once again and presses their palms together, intertwining their fingers.

“I already like it.”

Seungkwan lets out an embarrassed chuckle and tightens his grip on Hansol’s hands. Before they can properly talk about anything, though, the staff is already ushering the youtuber to the next, and last, member of the line.  A look of panic flashes by the boy’s features and he blurts out “You’re my favourite member. I love you.” Hansol raises his eyebrows at him, trying to contain the fond smile that tugs at his lips when he notices the blush that rises back up in Seungkwan’s cheeks.

The boy quickly averts his eyes and untangles their joined hands, moving over to Seungcheol with his album with his ears burning red and _he’s so fucking cute what the hell_.

Hansol turns his attention to the fan in front of him, trying to concentrate on answering her avalanche of questions and not on Seungkwan, still so close to him.

The rest of the fanmeet goes smoothly, they play a couple of games with aegyo punishment–Seokmin loses the first time, and Wonwoo loses the second time–and perform two songs before it’s time for it to end.

As Seungcheol concludes the fanmeet thanking all of their fans, Hansol takes his time to scan the crowd, quickly looking through the rows and searching for one chubby-faced boy. He smiles at all the fans he ends up making eye contact with, but that smile only widens when he finds Seungkwan, who’s holding his phone up –taking pictures, most probably –a concentrated look on his face.

Hansol knows the boy probably can’t tell he’s looking directly at him, and it would be creepy to stare, so he only lets himself admire Seungkwan for a couple more seconds before looking at his group members. Seungcheol has only just finished speaking and this is their cue to prepare for the greeting.

“Say the name! Seventeen! Thank you all!”

* * *

 

Maybe giving Seungkwan his phone number wasn’t the best idea after all.

Seventeen’s promotions are over but Hansol can’t help but be a bigger ball of nerves than he ever was in the past month as he waits for a call or a text or anything from the cute youtuber.

_Did I even write my number down correctly?_

_What if my handwriting wasn’t clear enough?_

_What if he hated the pick up line?_

_Oh God, what if he hates me now?_

It doesn’t help that it’s already Saturday and Seungkwan hasn’t posted any new videos yet, but Hansol doesn’t really know if this is a common occurrence or not; after all, he can’t dedicate his entire time to the channel. Youtubers do delay their videos sometimes, right?

Luckily for Hansol and his anxious heart, he gets a notification for a new video right after dinner–no it’s not creepy to have notifications turned on for Boonon, shut up–and he quickly excuses himself to his room to be able to watch it in peace.

The video is titled _I HELD HANDS WITH SEVENTEEN???_ and is almost ten minutes long. Hansol quickly puts his earphones on and clicks on it

Seungkwan starts the video off with his usual greeting, and goes on to explaining how he wasn’t sure he would be able to make it to the fansign–the boy was native from Jeju Island–and how he almost punched his friend in the face by accident when he found out he would be able to go. Hansol can’t help but laugh at the youtuber’s antics and dramatizations of what he swears is what really happened on his journey of getting to go to the fansign.

Seungkwan then goes on to explaining how was meeting each Seventeen member, going by the order in which they were sat at the table. He shows his signed album and the post-it’s stuck to the pages and there’s a twinkle in his eyes as he tells how his interactions with each member were like, and Hansol feels his heart soften even more for this boy he barely knows and he honestly wants to punch himself in the face for letting himself feel like that.

A frown makes its way into Hansol’s face when Seungkwan skips him in his telling of the fansign, going straight to S.Coups; said frown only deepens when the image cuts to black once he is done with that, making Hansol click on the screen with his thumb to check if the video was really over. It isn’t. A faint suspenseful drumroll starts in Hansol’s ears and the image slowly comes back, only Seungkwan is now in the dark.

The boy coughs and, in a deep voice, announces “And now, the moment you were all waiting for.” Hansol raises an eyebrow at the act “The moment I met him, my bias from Seventeen, one half of the name Boonon, the most beautiful boy in all of South Korea, and second most beautiful in the world.” The corners of Seungkwan’s lips tug upwards as if he’s trying not to laugh at himself “Yes, him, the one and only Hansol Vernon Chwe” A clapping and cheering soundtrack plays behind Seungkwan’s voice and he disappears from the image for a moment to turn the lights on again.

Hansol can feel his cheeks heat up a bit at the boy’s description of him; that and the fact Seungkwan used his whole name instead of his stage name like he did with the rest of the members.

It’s only a couple of seconds before a smiling, and slightly flushed, Seungkwan is back on screen. “Okay.” He starts, clapping his hands once “So, I met my bias, held hands with him, and made a total fool out of myself in front of him.” Seungkwan smiles sheepishly before continuing “First of all, I had made two post-it’s for the occasion, one with a completely normal question about who he would like to be in a subunit with, and another one asking him what pickup line he would use on me and, guess what this idiot did?” He asks, looking directly at the camera and pointing to himself “Yes, I accidentally put the post-it about the pickup line instead of the subunit one.”

Hansol frowns at the boy, that post-it wasn’t bad, he has seen a lot worse in his little time of experience as an idol.

“I’m not saying the pick-up line, by the way.” Seungkwan completes “It’s really embarrassing and kind of want to be selfish and keep it to myself.” He smiles shyly “But he’s really sweet, even though he made me forget everything i wanted to say by telling me he watched a few of my videos.”  Hansol kind of feels bad about that, but still chuckles at how the boy explains the meeting between them both.

Seungkwan is ranting off about his own awkwardness when Hansol’s phone buzzes in his hand with an incoming message from an unknown number and interrupts the video. He huffs out in annoyance and clicks on it; the messaging app opens up and his eyes widen at what he sees.

{21:35}

**“Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out of this world.”**

{21:35}

**Really?**

{21:36}

**That’s the best you could come up with?**

The fluttering in Hansol’s heart makes a comeback and he bites his lip to contain the stupid smile tugging at his lips before typing a response and adding Seungkwan’s number to his contacts.

{21:37}

**I thought it would make you smile :D**

{21:37}

**Did it work?**

{21:37}

**………**

{21:38}

**Yeah**

{21:38}

**It worked**

{21:39}

**I posted a new video and talked about the fanmeet and about how you said you watched my videos**

{21:39}

**I hope you don’t mind (???)**

{21:39}

**I know, I was watching it :D**

{21:39}

**And I don’t mind**

{21:39}

**To be honest, you look cute when you're flustered**

{21:39}

**I wasn’t flustered**

{21:39}

**……**

{21:40}

**Okay that was a lie**

{21:40}

**You did give me a pick-up line about my ass though**

{21:40}

**And made me feel awkward by bringing up my videos  
**

{21:40}

**So I think I have the right to be flustered**

{21:41}

**I guess you do**

{21:41}

**Sorry about making things awkward at the fanmeet, by the way**

{21:41}

**It’s just…**

{21:41}

**It’s embarrassing to say it**

{21:42}

**But you looked so pretty I forgot all the composure I’m supposed to have as an idol**

Hansol writes his next message right away, but contemplates for a bit before sending it. _Is it too risky to blatantly flirt with him like this?_

{21:42}

**Not sorry about the line, though**

{21:42}

**Your ass did look great**

A couple of minutes pass by without a reply and Hansol gets restless, maybe he did fuck up this time.

Maybe he was too evasive and Seungkwan really does hates him now.

Maybe the boy is taking so long because he’s changing his youtube username to something like SeungSeok, or something like that.

His mind goes a hundred miles per hour and Hansol is so distracted that he misses the new message notification, only processing the tone and vibration when more messages keep arriving.

{21:47}

**I know my ass and I both looked great**

{21:47}

**But you can stop with the fanservice**

{21:47}

**This is a private chat lmao**

{21:47}

**It’s not fanservice**

{21:48}

**I wouldn’t have given you my phone number if it was**

{21:48}

**I just…**

{21:48}

**I want to get to know you better????**

{21:48}

**I don’t know**

{21:49}

**You seem like a really interesting person**

{21:49}

**I didn’t want to miss the opportunity**

{21:50}

**Wow, you’re much lamer than the fandom makes you out to be**

{21:51}

**I’m not that interesting, to be honest**

{21:51}

**But I’d love to know more about you than your idol image**

Hansol honestly thinks his heart is about to get a life of it’s own and try to crawl from inside his body from how much it’s fluttering. He wants to punch himself for being so soft over a boy he barely knows.

{21:52}

**Our promotions are over**

{21:52}

**Maybe we could get coffee together this week**

{21:52}

**If you want to**

{21:52}

**Wait, are you already back in Jeju?**

{21:52}

**Yeah I am :(**

{21:53}

**But my sister is auditioning for a company next weekend in Seoul**

{21:53}

**And I’m going with her**

{21:53}

**Maybe we can meet then?**

{21:54}

**I would love that :D**

{21:54}

**Alright ^^**

{21:55}

**I should go to bed, I barely got any sleep while in Seoul**

{21:55}

**Can we talk tomorrow?**

{21:55}

**Of course!!! :D**

{21:56}

**Goodnight, Boo**

{21:56}

**Omg Boo**

{21:56}

**Goodnight, Vernonie~**

Hansol smiles softly at the nickname and takes off his headphones–which he even forgot he was wearing. Taking his eyes off the screen in front of him, he finally notices he’s not alone in the room. Chan and Soonyoung are both sat on the bed by the wall opposite to Hansol’s bed, staring at him with smirks plastered on their faces.

“What is it?” He asks dumbly, locking his phone and placing it away.

Soonyoung can’t contain himself and starts giggling so hard he doubles over his knees while Chan is still smirking at the older “You’ve been smiling like an idiot at your phone for the past, like, half an hour.” He shrugs “We made a bet on how long it would take for you to notice us here.”

“I-” Soonyoung wheezes out “I don’t even care I lost, the look on your face just now was priceless.”

Hansol frowns at his group mates “I wasn’t smiling like an idiot.”

_Yes, you were._

_Shut up, brain._

“Oh, God.” Soonyoung is still laughing while taking out his wallet and handing Chan 5,000 won “You looked like a middle schooler with a crush.” Chan joins him in his laughter while agreeing. On any normal day, Hansol would be offended at the accusation, but they’re not exactly wrong. He _feels_ like a middle schooler with a crush.

After laughing at his cost for a couple more minutes, both members of the performance unit decide to leave the room. Hansol glances back at his phone, sitting quietly on his bedside table, by the snapback Seungkwan gave him at the fanmeet; and remembers something he needed to ask Seungkwan.

{22:10}

**Hey**

{22:10}

**I know you’re probably asleep by now but I wanted to ask**

{22:11}

**If I’m the second most beautiful boy in the world in your ranks**

{22:11}

**Who’s first?**

The reply takes less than five seconds to come.

{22:11}

**Wen Junhui still exists, you know ^^**

**Author's Note:**

> yall can reach me at @kittenkimtaehyung on tumblr @_mintsuga on twitter and @woozioveralls on curious cat (i'm accepting prompts over there to get me out of my writer block)  
> comments and critics are all accepted •0•
> 
> UPDATE: I’m now @woozioveralls on twiiter and I’ve created a ko-fi account under the same username!! help your local broke student pls


End file.
